


X Marks the Spot

by krazyk2314



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Reader Insert, Sweet Sam, scavenger hunt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 01:04:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4686416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krazyk2314/pseuds/krazyk2314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You finally havended a day off from hunting, and Sam decides to create a scavenger hunt for to follow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	X Marks the Spot

It was your first day back at the bunker after a long, strenuous hunt. Hunting Wendigos were the worst, all the extra physical activity on top of the rush of the hunt, led to you being utterly exhausted. 

You had begged and pleaded, and your boyfriend Sam finally agreed to let you all have the day off, no hunting, no researching, no weapons cleaning, nothing to remind you of hunting.

Today, you planned to take a long leisurely bath before pulling on your most comfy pair of sweatpants, and binge watch your favorite TV show. Maybe if you were lucky, you could talk Dean into a junk food run, even though Sam loved you, he wasn't the junk food type. 

You had no idea what Sam or Dean had planned, you hoped Sam would join you while you watched tv, it was always nice to cuddle with him, he's your own personal heater.

Finally throwing the blankets away from you, you slip your feet into some slippers and make your way to the bathroom. Sam was an early riser, and he was probably out jogging. You turn on the faucet, slipping out of Sam's long shirt that you had worn to bed. Waiting for the tub to fill, you take your hair out of it's braid, then climb into the hot water, moaning as the heat soothes your sore body.

You  close your eyes, leaning back and relaxing as your tired muscles start to feel better. When the water finally cools, you slowly climb out, wrapping yourself in a fluffy white towel, and walking back into the room you shared with Sam. 

You start to walk past the bed, when you see a piece of your favorite chocolate along with a sticky note.

Chocolate for my sweetheart.   
Thought we could spend the day  
A little differently.   
A scavenger hunt.  
What is hot, and dark,  
And wakes us up?  
Find it for your second clue.

Smiling, you popped the piece of chocolate in your mouth. Sam had been busy this morning, while you had slept. This changed your plans of the day, but you were excited to see what Sam was up to.

You make your way to the kitchen, shocked when Dean wasn't in there. Usually mornings weren't spent sipping coffee with Dean while Sam was out on his usual jog. But he was nowhere to be seen, so you walk over to the coffee pot. Your favorite cup was already out, along with delicious strawberries, and sweet pastry, and another sticky note attached to it. Pouring your coffee, you read the newest note.

Enjoy your sweet breakfast,   
You are the only sweet I  
Need in my life.  
Congratulations, you found  
the next clue.   
This is the next: You are   
The light of my life, and  
Without you, there would only  
be darkness. 

This one was a little harder than the last, especially since you hadn't had your coffee yet. You sit down, enjoying your breakfast and coffee. As soon as you were done, you placed your plate in the sink, and realize what the answer might be. You make your way to the control room, knowing it was the place you could turn all the lights off and on. 

The door was unlocked,  confirming your suspicion. Opening the door, you see a small light on the desk, and you make your way torwards it. Tears gleam in your eyes as you see a picture with a sticky note attached. It's your favorite picture of the two of you, and you hadn't had a chance to print it yet. It was after a hunt, and on your way home the three of you had stopped in a meadow, taking time to eat dinner. You had spread a blanket on the ground, and Sam had let you lean against him. Dean had captured the exact moment you had leaned up to kiss Sam. Sam was smiling at you, his eyes full of love, and you couldn't believe Dean had even thought to take a picture. 

After wiping the tears from your eyes, you look at the next sticky note.

This was the moment  
I knew I loved you completely.  
The next clue: You hold  
My heart captive, the  
Key in your grasp.

Dang him, you had just wiped the tears from your eyes, but what he wrote brought them back. Sam was a powerful hunter, and monsters feared him, but with you he was a big puppy dog.

You knew what he meant with the third clue. Not many homes had a dungeon, and you headed down to yours. The door was unlocked and you made your way past the hidden door, finding a rose on the chair that was in the middle of the devils trap. Sniffing the rose, you pick up the next clue.

A rose has thorns, but is also  
Beautiful and sweet. To me you are   
Like a rose, a hunters life if throne  
but your beauty and  
Golden heart shine through.  
The next clue: Life has many chapters,   
plot twists, and ups and downs.  
My life was boring, until a new chapter   
Was created, a chapter you starred in.

You knew you were a little rough around the edges, losing your parents to vampires when you were 16 would do that to a person. You had hunted by yourself for 5 years before meeting Sam and Dean. It had taken a while to warm up to them, but Sam had pulled you through. It was nice to know that Sam saw through your outer shell to see the true you.

You follow the next clue to the library, your favorite room in the bunker. The two wooden tables in the middle were warmly lit with the small table lamps. Shelves lined all the walls, full of new and ancient books about the lore of monsters and other things that went bump in the night. Miscellaneous items decorated the room, old swords and pictures made the room more homey and inviting. 

As you enter the room, you see a book on the table, along with another sticky note. Picking it up, you gasp when you notice it was a first edition of your all time favorite book. As you pet the cover of your book, you glance at the next clue.

Thank you for being the best  
Chapter in my book. I hope we have   
Many more wonderful chapters to come.  
Your next clue: Life changes fast,  
If you want to see the next part of   
Your life, turn around.

Not knowing what to expect, you slowly turn around, holding your book to your chest. You gasp, then tears start to fall down, as you notice Sam. He is dressed in your favorite shirt of his, a green and blue plaid. He is down on one knee, his eyes trained on yours as you stood there.

"Y/N, I hope you've enjoyed the little scavenger hunt I put together. It was meant to show you how much you mean to me, because I'm not the best at expressing myself in words. That day you rescued us from the kitsune, was the best day of my life, the day I first fell in love with you."

He took a deep breath, and you waited, speechless.

"You balance me completely, in hunting and in life. I can't imagine not waking up with you next to me for the rest of my life. I love you so much, Y/N, will you marry me."

You stand there, still in shock, as tears poured down your face. He gets off his knee, a worried look crossing his face as he steps closer to you. 

"Y/N?" He asks.

You start nodding your head, and a smile breaks out on his face. "Yes, Sam, I will marry you!"

You drop the book, rushing into his arms, and he kisses you, wiping your tears away.

"Finally!" You hear Dean yell, and you look to see him holding a camera, pointed at you and Sam. It looks like Dean was there to catch another perfect moment between you and Sam.


End file.
